Skylanders: Adventures in Skylands
by Fangirl1007
Summary: When 6 kids went to Jake house and get sucked into the TV into Skylands , It's up to them and the Skylander's to stop Kaos, and his new ally Trixie from Conquering skylands. It's an race against time to find the elemental gems that can control the Skylands Atmosphere. -NOTE THAT I DELETED THE LAST ONE BECAUSE I DID NOT LIKE IT-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A boy with brown hair was snoozing in a bed,the clock beside him beeped many to turn it off he used his left side to turn it i turned off he opened one eye and looked at the clock.

"Uhhhhh...what time is it?" He said checking to see what it was.

"Holy Cow! 7:20,i like... have only 10 minutes to get ready for school!" he continued.

As he got dressed he brushed his hair and putted on his red jacket and headed out the door.

"Bye Mom,see ya later!" he said quickly

Meanwhile a boy with black hair was waiting at the front of the school door.

"Come on, is he?" he said with an Indian accent

As the Brown boy ran,the black hair-boy crossed his arms and made a depression face.

"(Huffing)Hey,Whats's going on?" the brown boy said

"I don't know,_Jake_,How about being late for School AGAIN." He said

"Sorry,Kyle.I was just..."Jake said

"Playing Skylanders: SWAP Force" Kyle Interrupted

"Dude, you know i was just starting." said Jake

"Well,You played it Friday,Saturday,Sunday,Monday,and Tuesday." said Kyle

"I had to restart.I didn't know i was doing the difficulty _Hard_." said Jake

"Come on dude,Class is starting soon." said Kyle as they walked inside to go to their lockers

"Don't look now but there's Nicole." said Kyle as a blonde girl with a blue streak walked in.

"Yeah dude.I don't why she doesn't bullies people" said Jake

"She looks being captain of all sports times" Jake Continued

As Jake opened his Locker he saw a girl with pink hair and Brown eyes.

"Ready or not,Here comes Emily." said Kyle

"Dude,shuttup. She's coming." said Jake

"Hi Kyle." Emily said

"Hi Jake." Emily said lovesick.

"Hey,Emily." said Jake

Nicole was looking at Jake and Rolled her eye' KNOWS Jake has a crush on Emily and Emily has a crush on him back.

"Hey, time for class." Nicole said as she walked she stopped to lock at Jake locker.

"Ummm...What the heck is the Chicken with blades." said Nicole

"You mean Free he's not just a Ranger is a storm chicken who is one of the Air SWAP Force Skylanders." Said Jake

"Are you some kind of nerd?" asked Nicole

"Skylander nerd,i like to be called." Said Jack

"I like Free Ranger." said Emily

" he's not my is Spyro."Said Jake

"Spyro. You mean the purple dragon?" asked Nicole

"Yep." Said Jack

"Hello Names Shane." Said the blonde hair boy with a brown hat.

"Whattup." Said Nicole

"Um." said Shane

"I mean Hello." said Nicole

"What's that?" asked Shane looking at the poster with free ranger

"A Skylander." said Nicole

"What's that?" asked Shane

"Skylanders are legendary heroes and champions, protectors of their world, Skylands." said Jake

Then Suddenly A girl with purple hair came by,Jake hide behind Kyle as she walks by.

"Dude,relax that's Raven." said Kyle

"Dude,I know." said Jake

Then Suddenly The Bell ranged as Students got to their classes.

"I wonder what's it like in the skylands..." Jake Thought.

"Dude,come on!" said Kyle

"Coming!" said Jake as he grabbed his books.

Meanwhile in the skylands...

a Humanoid Mermaid was browsing through some books,then suddenly a shadow was towing she turned around she said:"Nice try,Pop Fizz."

"Come on,Siren! said Pop Fizz

"All you do is read,read,read." Pop Fizz Continued

"Well,all you do is drink soda,soda,soda." said Siren as Pop Fizz drinks the soda himself

"Hey!It's how I keep my edge! It's soda-licious..." said Pop Fizz as he turns back to normal.

"Plus it gives me power!" Pop Fizz Continued as Siren shook her head.

Meanwhile in the Forest,A Female Elf Archer was looking through the tree's of the skylands. Suddenly a white bird landed on her left arm and

give her the letter.

"Thanks,Friend." She said to the bird.

"Dear Skylanders,I have something very important to tell you,please come to my lair, signed..." She said as She reads

"Master Eon!" She continued.

"Thanks,Friend." as she ran through the forest to the skylanders.

As she ran,She Jumped over a log,Shot a arrow on the nearby tree and swing the cliff,and ran through a village.

"Mom,look a skylander!" said A child.

As she ran she stopped finally at the Skylanders Place Huffing and Puffing and opened the door.

As she slammed the door opened A Rattlesnake and Female Ghost looked at her with their eye's wide opened.

"Qué pasa,Robin Thorn?" The Female Ghost asked in Spanish.

"...Master...Eon..." Robin Thorn said as both of them looked at each other.

Moments later...

Mater Eon was waiting when suddenly the door slammed opened

"Alright,Where is he"!? Said Spyro

"Who?" Asked Master Eon

"Well,Kaos Of course!" said Pop Fizz

" is no Kaos here." said Hugo as he came in the room,as the skylanders Sighs and drop there weapons.

"See?I told you It wasn't Kaos." Said Night Shift talking to Stink bomb

"Hey Terrafin you owe me 5 bucks!" said Stink Bomb

"I give it to you once i get my 5 dollars." said Terrafin

"Then what is it?" asked Spyro

"I was browsing through my books,and i discover this." said Hugo pointing a picture with 6 people in it.

"Are those... Kids?" said The rattlesnake

"Yes,Rattle Shake there are." said Hugo

"In Fact, there portal Masters!" Master Eon

"Really!" said Spyro

"Indeed." said Master Eon

"So, master coming here from earth?"said Cynder.

"Amazing,Isn't it?" said Hugo

"When are there coming?" Asked Jet-vac

"Well,according to the writing with the picture,it say's they will come when you need them." said Master Eon

"Well,Guess we have to wait." said Spyro as the skylanders walked never noticed a black crow watching them and Flied of to a Mountain with black clouds and landed on a girls arm's

"What did they say?" she asked

The Crow Squawked.

"Really?Portal Master's from Earth?Coming Here when the Skylands Precious Skylanders need them?Oh!I'm shivering with fear!(Wicked Laughs)Ready or not,Here comes Trixie..." she said

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On earth,Jake was at lunch looking at the food.

"Should i have A hamburger or..." thought Jake then suddenly A girl bumped into him.

"Ew!I touched a nerd!" the girl said

"I am not a nerd Tabitha!" said Jack

"Whatever!At least i'n not a sports geek!" said Tabitha

"I heard that,Erickson!" said Nicole

"What are gonna do!?" said Tabitha

"..." said Nicole

"That's what i thought." said Tabitha

"See ya,losers." said Tabitha walking to two other's girls

"Why did you do that?" said Jake

"I got in trouble fighting with with Tabitha a bunch of times, her father the principal,told me not to do it again." said Nicole

"Yeah,I can understand." said Jake

"So what are you having for lunch,Skylander-boy?" asked Nicole

"I don'y know...Maybe a turkey sandwich." said Jake

"I am having a veggie burger." said Nicole

"Ok." said Jake

As Jake and Nicole walked to their table they both saw Emily and Kyle sitting at the same table and sat down.

"Hi Jake." Said Emily

"Heeeyyyyy..." said Jake Blushing

"So what's next?" Asked Nicole

"Math." said Kyle then they all sighed

" .Math." said Nicole

"Why?" said Raven who seated at the table

"Because Math is like my weak spot." said Nicole

" month is it?" asked Shane who seated at the same table.

"September 15." Nicole answered

"I thought it was the 14." said Shane

"Nope." said Kyle

"Man,I can't believe i beat only 5 levels last night." said Jake

"What game were you playing?" asked Emily as she toke a bite out her fruit salad.

"Skylanders:SWAP Force." said Jake

"The 3rd game?" said Emily as she swallowed the bite of the fruit salad.

" my most favorite one." said Jake

"I thought it was Skylanders:Giants." said Kyle as he swallowed his sandwich

"That's my Second one." said Jake

"Okay..." said Kyle

The school bell ranged

"Time for class." said Nicole as she got up and Ran

"Wanna walk to class together Jake?" Emily Asked

"Sure." Jake said as they walked out of the cafeteria

Meanwhile in the Skylands at Kaos Castle

Kaos was walking in circle's figuring out how to take over skylands.

As Kaos mother and Glumshanks came in they were laughing.

"Oh that is too funny." said Kaos's Mother

"What are you laughing about!?" Asked Kaos

"Nothing." said Trixie as Kaos turned around shocked

"Who are you?" asked Kaos

"My Apprentice,my Student and Niece of Master Eon." said Kaos's Mom

"I don't need-Wait did you say niece of master Eon?" Said Kaos

"Yes,she did." said Trixie teleporting near her master

"What can you do,that Master Eon can't do?" Asked Kaos

"Oh,lot's of things moving back and fourth,teleporting drows and other kinds of creatures to other worlds." said Trixie

"But i'm gonna cut to the chase...Big news, my bird friend here overheard my idiotic uncle and Skylanders talking about...Portal masters coming from Earth." said Trixie

" Masters From Bluffing." said Kaos

"I wish,However A Mabu named Hugo said that they only come when they are needed most so i wound'nt worry." said Trixie

"I have a IDEA!" Said Kaos

"Really?" said Trixie

"And you are teaming up with Baron and Glashia." said Kaos's Mom as two other people appered

"Perfect..." said Trixie


	3. Chapter 3

At School,Jake was at his Locker getting his stuff to go home.

"Remember,student's tomorrow is Special-day because it is the Fresh-men ball so start asking your special girl Emily Cordelia will be singing too." said the principal

Jake looked at Emily with a wanted to Ask her Every time he tries to ask her out he always mess-up.

Later at his house he went to his room and Played Skylanders: SWAP Force.

Suddenly the door bell ranged and Hitted Pause on the Wii button.

"Hello." said Jake and Saw Raven,Shane,Kyle,Nicole, and even Emily.

"Guy's,what are you doing here?" Jake asked

"To learn more about skylanders." Nicole as they went into his house.

" up stair's and i'll talk." said

As they talked they all became interested.

"So there Blast Zone,Pop Fizz, and other's too." said Nicole

"I like Hex." said Raven

"What do you think Kyle?" Asked Emily

"I'm more of a trigger happy fan." said Kyle

"I am a mix of Rattle Shake." said Shane

"Why?Because Rattle Shake's an Cowboy." said Nicole as the other's laugh.

Then suddenly the screen turned bright.

"Uh...Jake is the supposed to happen?" Asked Kyle

"No...In-fact it Shouldn't." said Jake

Then suddenly the T.V sucked Nicole then Shane.,Then Raven and Kyle.

"Jake,What's Happening!?" said Emily as she got sucked into the T.V

"Whohhhhhh!" said Jake as he then got sucked into the T.V

The T.V gone blank and shutoff.

Later...

" ,Wake up." said Emily

"Wha?What happened?" said Jake as he opened his eye's

" been sucked into the game!" said Jake

"We're in the game?!" said Nicole

"How did we get here?" said Raven

Then suddenly Big Elf-like Creatures appeared

"What are those Thing's?" Asked Nicole

"Goliath Drow." said Jake

"And i'm assuming that's bad." said Shane

"Look out!" said Kyle as the Goliath Drow charged

Nicole then kicked it in the Private.

"Nicole,You made it worse." said Jake

"What was i supposed to!?" said Nicole

"Then suddenly a anchor hitted the drow and then after that...Fire.

"What the what!?" said Jake

"Hey there." said the purple dragon

"Wait a Spyro and Gill Grunt." said Jake

"Spyro look like the kids from the..." said Gill

"I know." said Spyro

"Come with us,Please." said Spyro As they kid's looked at each other

Later at the Skylanders Lair Night Shift and Smack Down were kick-boxing

"Uncle!uncle!" said Night Shift

"You got that right!" said Smack Down

"Night Shift,Smack Down!Come over here!" Shouted Gill

"Does these kids look familiar to you?" asked Spyro and Smack Down 

"Sugar Honey Ice Tea..." said Smack Down 

"I don't remember." said Night Shift 

"Look Deeper." Smack Down said 

"Oh god." said Night Shift 

"Wow,Night Shift is..." said Jake 

"He knows my name!" said Night Shift jumping into Smack Down 

" who are you?" said Jack pointing at Smack down 

"The name Smack Down...Shoot,me and the other girls come out later,don't we?" said Smack Down dropping night Shift 

"In Coming!" Pop Fizz as a Arrow almost hitted Jake 

"Oh,where did my Arrow go!?" said Robin Thorn 

"I don't know!" said Pop Fizz 

"Your the one who shoatted it,Actually." said Stink Bomb 

"Who side are you on?" said Pop Fizz 

"Oh,God." said Robin Thorn 

"Hey,It's the kids from the book!...Oh." said Pop Fizz 

"These are the portal masters from earth." said Spyro

Then more skylanders cam out to see them.

"Were we expected?" Jake asked


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, Sorta." Said Pop Fizz Overhearing.

"But, Why?" said Jack as he looked at the Skylanders with Curiosity.

"Well, This obviously means something BAD is Gonna Happen." Said Fira

"Something bad?" said Emily as she looked at Nicole.

"You got that right, Senorita." said Rattle Shake

"But what?" said Kyle

"I don't know, so don't ask me." said Night Shift

"Geez, You are grumpy." said Kyle as Night Shift Grabbed him by the shirt.

"Want to say that again?" said Night Shift

"Whoa, whoa Amigo. He's just a kid." Said Rattle Shake as he tried to Calm down Night Shift.

"Yeah, Don't need to be in a Frenzy." said Freeze Blade as he cutted in.

"Fine." Said Night Shift as he dropped Kyle.

"Wow, This is AWESOME. I never knew we'll get to see the skylanders for REAL." Said Jake.

"I know, Amazing, eh?" said Wash Buckler

"Yeah, I never get to see a portal master so close." said Freeze Blade as He skated around Emily and Nicole.

"Your A Nice skater, Freeze Blade." Said Emily as Freeze Blade Blushed

"Uh, Thanks. I practice ALOT." Said Freeze Blade

"And your a SWAP Force guy?" Asked Nicole

"Yep, I mostly Swap with Magna Charge." said Freeze Blade

"Enough Talking, Lets introduce ourselves. I'm -" said Spyro as he got cutted by Jake

"Spyro. And Your The Skylanders." said Jake

"Wow, Lucky guess." said Pop Fizz

"I'm Jake." He said "And This is My Best Friend, Kyle." Jake continued.

"And Emily, Nicole, Raven, and Shane." Kyle said as the other four kids waved.

"Hmm, Interesting names. Do you know what we're called?" asked Spyro

"Skylanders, Your called the skylanders." said Jake.

"Your pretty good, No wonder you guys been brought here." said Gill Grunt

"Actually, Those four been learning about you guys." Kyle explained

"Oh." said Gill Grunt and an few other skylanders.

Then Hugo arrived.

"Hello, Skylanders. The portal just indicated an few unknown-" He noticed Jake, Kyle, Emily , Nicole, Raven, and Shane, making Hugo drop all the books he was holding "Who are you six kids?"

"The Portal masters." Maria whispered in Hugo ear's.

"Oh...Nice to meet you all. I'm-" before being interrupted

"Hugo." said Jake.

"You already know my name?" asked Hugo

"Yes." Jake replied.

"Well, then. Welcome to skylands. Master Eon is waiting for you six." said Hugo

"Really? Your serious, right? The old guy with the white beard?" said Nicole

"Yes, What are you questioning?" said Night Shift as he got in her face.

"Chill out, Grandpa." said Nicole

"GRANDPA!?" Said Night Shift

"Uh oh..." said Freeze Blade

"You know, If you weren't an kid AND an portal master, I would have knocked you ALL the way to the under world right now..." Said Night Shift

"R-right, My mistake." said Nicole

"Come on, there not an minute to waste." said Hugo as he walked to the temple with the Skylanders and Portal masters.

"So, The Stupid Portal masters, have arrived." said Kaos looking at the screen that showed them. "NONE of them don't even look powerful! This is gonna be easy as pie! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Relax, Blady. Don't need to rush in their real quick." said Trixie faling her nails.

"What do you know!? Your just an Apprentice!" Said Kaos in annoice.

"First of all, I don't use the term 'appretice' okay? And second of all, We should think of an evil scheme and when I mean 'we' it's only 'you' " said Trixie.

"I thought of one already, According to an scroll I found. It showed 5 crystals , that has the power to control the skylands atmosphere. But, unfortunately it's in different places, The Barrens Islands, The Cloudbreak islands, The Olympia Isalnd, The icy caverns, and The ancient temple, where the last Crystal is. And If we get them all, Skylands will be in total chaos. And the Skylosers can't do anything about it!" Kaos explained

"Okay, Okay..Maybe we should stop for ice cream on the way." Tricks said joking around

"Silence you peasant. GLUMSHANKS! Prepare for the departure!" Kaos commanded

"Yes, sir." Said Glumshanks

"Trixie, You, Glashia, and Deslo will stall the Skylanders for an short period of time. Then I want you to return to the shop for further information, understand?" Said Kaos

"Understand." Said Trixie as she walked out the door.

"Oh, and If you tell the Skylanders about the plan, I will...I will...Be VERY MAD!" Said Kaos

"Sure, whatever." Said Trixie 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hugo entered the small house with the skylanders and the portal masters. Emily looked at an book that showed the Element symbols for each element.

"What is that?" Emily asked

"Ah, That is an book of Elgency." said Hugo

"Book of Elgency? I never heard that before." said Jake

"Is that the ONLY thing you know about skylands?" Stealth Elf asked

"I don't know..." said Jake

"And you said you were an 'expert' on Skylanders." said Roller Brawl

"I...Never said that..." said Jake

"Oh...Freeze Blade!" said Roller Brawl as she skated up to Freeze Blade

Jake Shrugged.

"Now you kids look at this." Said Hugo as he showed the book to them.

They picture showed them on the page.

"Wow, They us?" asked Nicole

"Yes, indeed!"

Kyle and Shane stared at each other in shocked.

"And you guys said that when something bad is gonna happen is when you guys need us?" asked Jake

The Skylanders nodded in unison.

"Wow." Said Jake, Emily, Kyle, Nicole , Shane , and Raven said in unison.

"Yep, that's what we're be expecting to be hearing from Y'all." said Robin Thorn

"But...What bad thing is gonna happen?" asked Jake

"Indeed, Master Jake." said Master Eon

Then an holographic of Master Eon head appeared.

"And I hope you and the other skylanders can prevent it from happening, I'm expecting great things you Jake." said Master Eon

"We will!" said Jake

The holographic of Master Eon head nodded in agreement and disappeared.

"Whoa." said Fira

The clouds start to turn into black clouds, As Hugo, Skylanders and Portal Masters ran outside.

"Sup, Skylosers." said Trixie

"Who are you?" Asked Spyro

Trixie sighed in annoyance.

"Trixie, Glashia, and Delso." said Trixie

"What do you want!?" asked Gill Grunt

"Easy question, To fight." said Trixie

"Why?" asked Stealth Elf

"Because Kaos sent me here to FIGHT and Stall ya." said Trixie

"DUH!" Said Glashia

"Kaos!?" Said The Skylanders

"Yeah so...Are we gonna fight or not?" asked Trixie

"Oh, Yeah. We're gonna fight." said Spyro as he and the other skylanders prepared to fight.

"Good Answer." Said Trixie as she grinned evilly as she toke an scythe out.

"Where did you get that scythe!?" said Wash Buckler as He and the other SWAP Force as they looked shocked

"Oh, I stole this when you guys vanished 100 years ago." said Trixie

"Oh you little Ladrón!" said Rattle Shake

"Blah blah blah, Lets fight!" said Trixie as She, Glashia, and Deslo prepared to acctak

Deslo fought The SWAP Force Skylanders, Well Trixie and Glashia fought the other skylanders.

Fright Rider was about to strike Glashia with his spear, But Glashia hurled an icy blast at him making him fall off his stallion.

"Fright Rider!" said Chill as she ran toward him. "Are you okay?" asked Chill

"Yes, i do." said Rider as he rubbed his head.

Trixie spotted the portal masters, and then she thought of an devious plan.

"You two stall them, I'll deal with the portal masters." She said as she walked toward them.

"Oh Crud!" said Kyle as Trixie got closer

"Oh Eon!" said Hugo

Then Slash Sword, Stink Bomb, Spyro, and Rattle Shake went in front of them.

"I don't think so." said Spyro as he blasted his fire breathe at her. Trixie summoned an shield in front of her.

"Nice try, Dragon boy." Trixie said as she made the fire degenerate in thin air.

Rattle Shake pointed his snake gun at her, Well Stink Bomb holds out his ninja stars.

"You think those scare me?" said Trixie

Then Something licked Trixie back head.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Trixie said as she turning around, with her face red.

Emily giggled.

"You think that funny pinky!?" said Trixie

"...Yes." said Nicole as she chuckled.

"Grr..." Trixie said as she threw her scythe at them

"Oh snap!" said Nicole

Slash Sword, Stink Bomb, Spyro, and Rattle Shake pushed Hugo and the portal Masters out of the way.

"Hey! Come back here so I can finish you!" said Trixie

"Everyone to the dread yacht!" said Spyro as the Skylanders stopped fighting and ran to the dread yacht.

"Fleeing like cowards the way they are huh?" said Trixie, then she thought of something.

"Hey, If you guys are are wondering what KAOS is planning, He planning to steal the 5 elemental gems located in skylands , he's planning to use them to control the skylands atmosphere." said Trixie

"Uh...Thanks for that Info." said Dead Scythe

"Why did you told them that!?" said Deslo

"Hey, there were gonna found out sooner or later." said Trixie

Deslo and Glashia nodded in agreement. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm telling you Cali, Sharpfin did an GREAT job on this ship!" Said Flynn as he Admired his ship.

"Yeah, Better make sure it not cursed." said Cali

"Why are you guy's saying this ship is cursed?" asked Flynn

"Well-"

"Gangway!" Said Cere-Axe as she jumped on the ship.

"Yes , Record is set!"

"Cere-Axe, Must I remind you its not an race!?" shouted Siren who was huffing and puffing.

"Pfft, Whatever." She told her.

"What's going on?" Asked Cali

"The Portal Masters arrived, and the temple been attacked by Kaos's minions!" Said Hugo

"That terri-"

"The Portal Masters! That is AWESOME! Where are they?" said Flynn looking around.

"Uh, Hi." said Jake.

"So your an portal master, Eh?" said Flynn

"Yeah, Apperntly." said Nicole.

"My name is Flynn, the greatest pilot in all of Skylands!" Said Flynn, As the Skylander Groans.

"Yep, I know your motto." said Jake.

"Really? That's Great!" Flynn said.

"So...What's the mission?" He asked.

"An girl named, Trizie, said that he is after the Legendary stones, that keeps Skylands in balance." Hugo said.

"That is terrible! Wait-What are the Legendary stones?" Flynn asked, Siren then hit his head with her staff.

"Ow!"

"And you take credict for OUR doing...There 5 crystals , that has the power to control the skylands atmosphere. There are in different places, The Barrens Islands, The Cloudbreak islands, The Olympia Isalnd, The icy caverns, and The ancient temple, where the last Crystal is,There connected to the core of light." Siren explained.

"And the first crystal is in Cloudbreak!" said Shane

"Yeah, But we don't know exactly WHERE in Cloud Break..." Said Siren

"Hm, I think we better go visit, Tessa. I believe she know's every inch of the Cloud Break Islands!" Said Jake

"Jake, you are an Smart-Alec kid!" said Freeze Blade as he rubbed Jake's brown head.

"So, We need to go to Cloud Break?" said Emily

"Yep!" said Siren

"Then let's go!" said Spyro, as everyone climbed on board.

"I call flying the ship!" said Cere-Axe

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Jeex, Louies, Don't have to be so rude." said Cere-Axe

"May I remind you , That YOU are ruse yourself?" Asked Night Shift.

"Good Point." said Cere-Axe

"So, How long do we get to Cloud Break islands?" Jake asked to Flynn

"About at least an day." Flynn said.

"Okay." said Jake

Later...

Jake was sitting on one of the barrels.

"Hey, Jake." said Emily as she walked toward him.

"Uh..." Jake strighten his body and fixed his hair. "Hi, how is it going?"

Emily giggled.

"Good, It is good. And you do relized there an room , where The Skylanders and the others are in, right?"

Jake was confused, Emily giggled.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and started walking.

When they got there, THey saw that the room had A Ping-pong table, A Small t.V Similair to Flynn moniter, and A bar.

"Wow...How could you guy's afford this place?" Asked Jake

"We didn't. We toke it out of Flynn's cash, For taking credict for OUR hard work for saving skylands." said Stink Bomb

"Wow, you must hate it when Flynn takes Credict." said Jake

"You got that right!" said Night Shift

"O-kay..." said Jake as he backs away.

"Oh come on!" shouted Terrifin

"Whats wrong?" asked Emily

"I don't know how Nicole does it, But she beats me at arm Westling every singlew time!" Said Terrifin

"Hey Don't blame me, Blame my muscles!" said Nicole

"Be Quiet!" said Terrifin

The night begins to grow, The Portal Masters and The Skylanders grew tired.

"Okay, Lads. This is where the boys sleep." Wash Buckler Said.

"Why don't you sleep with the girls?" asked Jake

"Uh...Its Complicaited." said Wash Buckler

"You mean the last time, Stink Bomb farted?" Asked Cere-Axe

"HEY!" Said Stink Bomb.

"Hey, Its night time. END of decussion." said Slash Sword, and They all went into their own gender rooms and got on there beds, and went to sleep.


End file.
